Parker Family
The Parker Family is a family of witches featured in Season Six of . They came from Oregon and were members of the Gemini Coven. On May 9, 1994, Kai killed four of his siblings, yet Jo, Liv, and Luke managed to get away. On May 10, 1994, Jo told Kai she was going to merge with him, but she lied. He was imprisoned in an alternate dimension as punishment on May 10, 1994. In Prayer For the Dying, Kai and Luke merge. Kai comes out the winner and the new Gemini leader. Luke dies. In Let Her Go, after giving all her magic to him, Jo learns from Kai that she is pregnant. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo learns from Lily that she is carrying Josie and Lizzie twins, the future leaders of the Gemini Coven. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo, killing her and the unborn twins. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Kai kills himself, killing the rest of the Gemini Coven, along with Joshua and Liv (who is suffocated by Tyler to activate his lycanthropy). Kai then wakes up as a hybrid with Lily’s blood in his system. Later on, Kai dies, decapitated by Damon. This was the end of almost all members of the Parker family. It was later revealed that Josie and Lizzie survived, given a unique Gemini spell to save the unborn babies to perpetuate the coven. History The Parker family has a history of holding the leadership of the Gemini Coven. Having produced a long line of leaders, their most recent was the powerful witch Joshua Parker. Along with an unnamed woman whom he was married to, they produced eight children: the eldest, Josette and Malachai, four deceased unnamed children, and the youngest, Lucas and Olivia. Malachai was born without his own magic, having the ability to siphon it from other witches, which transformed him into an unstable person, unable to properly lead the coven. Thus, his parents continued to have children until a new set of twins were born: Luke and Liv. However, this angered Kai to the point of killing four of the siblings and attempting to murder his younger twins. Jo managed to protect them and pretended to accept to merge with her brother. This way, the Coven sent Kai to his own personal prison, from which he has now escaped. Kai ends up being trapped for many years until Damon and Bonnie show up; they help him to escape and then he travels to Mystic Falls. Potential leaders can only lead if they have a twin and pass through a horrific ritual known as "merging". After their 22nd birthday, the twins are required to "merge", so that one of them can absorb the magic of the weaker, who then dies. Since Kai and Jo did not perform this ritual on their 22nd birthday, Luke and Liv were expected to do so on their 22nd birthday. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, the Gemini Coven was destroyed in which all members of this family, with the exception of Jo's twins, are dead. Family Members *'Joshua Parker:' The patriarch who won his merge against his twin brother on their 22nd birthday. Joshua began a family and wanted to ensure the coven's surivial in the future by having a second pair of fraternal twins after the first pair became discarded. *'Malachai Parker:' The oldest brother, who became power hungry after he was denied to Merge with his sister because he was a siphoner. As his parents continued to have children to birth another set of twins, he grew angry and lashed out and sought leadership of the coven despite being a siphoner. After he killed most of his family, he was imprisoned after a fake Merge Ceremony, where his father and Coven banished him into a prison world. After his escape, he eventually merged with his younger brother, Luke, and won; gaining leadership of the Coven. Later, he became a witch-vampire hybrid. As coven leader, his death sought the destruction of the coven. He was killed by Damon shortly after his transition into a hybrid. Over five years later, Kai frees himself from Hell after the Maxwell Bell was rang 11 times, though not resurrected. He would later bargain Elena for his freedom from Hell and is granted a new life, only to attempt to kill Lizzie and Josie a second time. He would later be banished to the new 2018 prison world crafted by Bonnie, Lizzie and Josie. *'Josette Laughlin:' Kai's twin sister who, unlike her brother, was a witch. After the death of her siblings, she gave up her magic, family and coven, seeking a normal life. After regaining it later in an attempt to Merge with Kai, Luke stepped in and merged instead. After Kai won, she later offered up her magic to sustain the faux-merge and Kai, as the new leader, and her coven. She's the biological mother of Josie and Lizzie who she never got to meet because of her being killed by Kai before they were born. *'Joey Parker:' The only named victim of Kai's massacre. He was apparently close to his older brother as they played Mario together on their Nintendo before Kai snapped and killed him. *'Joshua's Three Children (Name Unknown):' Not much is known about the Parker siblings other than Kai viewed them as collateral damage, as Kai reasoned that since he couldn't personally kill his father, he would target the next best thing, his children. *'Olivia Parker:' As a twin, she was required to do the merge with her brother, Luke, despite knowing that she would die because she was weaker than him. She was loyal to her coven before seeing how that would cost her life as she never had the chance to live freely. She was mercy killed by her ex-boyfriend Tyler when Kai did a second massacre against the Gemini Coven at Jo's wedding. *'Lucas Parker:' Liv's twin brother, who cared more about his sister than their Coven. Sparing his sister, he merged with Kai, as they were siblings and biologically similar in age, though not in fact twins. He proved that the faux-merge was successful, though Kai's siphoning abilities overwhelmed him and he lost. *'Lizzie Saltzman:' One of Jo's daughters with Alaric. She was named in remembrance of her surrogate mother's mother, Elizabeth Forbes. Lizzie, just like her maternal uncle Kai, was revealed to be a siphoner shortly before she was born. Before that, she and her sister were saved by the Gemini Coven as they wanted to preserve their Coven and save the future leader. *'Josie Saltzman:' One of Jo's daughters with Alaric. She was named in remembrance of her mother, Josette. Josie, just like her maternal uncle Kai, was revealed to be a siphoner shortly before she was born. Before that, she and her sister were saved by the Gemini Coven as they wanted to preserve their Coven and save the future leader. Joshua-S6.jpg|Joshua Parker|link=Joshua Parker Legacies-S1-Josette.png|Josette Laughlin|link=Josette Laughlin Kai-S8.jpg|Malachai Parker|link=Malachai Parker TVD604-Parker Child-1.png|Unamed Child|link= TVD604-Parker Child-2.png|Unamed Child|link= TVD604-Parker Child-3.png|Unamed Child|link= TVD604-Parker Child-4.png|Unamed Child|link= Liv-S6.jpg|Olivia Parker|link=Olivia Parker Luke-S6.jpg|Lucas Parker|link=Lucas Parker Legacies-S2-Lizzie.png|Lizzie Saltzman|link=Lizzie Saltzman Legacies-S2-Josie.png|Josie Saltzman|link=Josie Saltzman Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em|SF|SF=Saltzman Family|boxstyle_SF=background: | | | | | |MP|MP=Mrs. Parker †|-|v|-|JP|JP= Joshua Parker †}} ;| |!| | | |,|-|v|-|v|-|v|^|v|-|v|-|v|-|.}} ;height:10em; width:3em|AS|AS= Alaric Saltzman|boxstyle_AS=background: |v|JL|JL= Josette Laughlin †|!|MP|MP= Malachai Parker|!|OP|OP= Olivia Parker †|!|LP|LP= Lucas Parker †|!|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | |!| | |PC1|PC1= Parker Child †| |PC2|PC2= Parker Child †| |PC3|PC3= Parker Child †| |PC4|PC4= Parker Child †| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em|JS|JS= Josie Saltzman|boxstyle_JS=background: | |LS|LS= Lizzie Saltzman|boxstyle_LS=background: |}} Gallery 6X12-87-Joshua.jpg 6X10-42-Kai.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You-Jo.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season-6-malakais-dead-family-1.jpg|4 Deceased children 10155112_620584138052079_2443109897467338463_n.jpg 6X10-89-Luke.jpg 7X04-2.jpg See also Category:Families Category:Parker Family Category:Gemini Coven